


Faut-il mourir ?

by Hedylog



Series: Faut-il mourir ? [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Cauchemars, Epistolary, Fluff and Angst, Historical References, Implied Relationships, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Références à la Mort, Sickness, anxiété, homophobie intériorisée, nourriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/pseuds/Hedylog
Summary: Octobre 1791. Affaibli par la maladie, Mozart retourne vivre chez sa sœur à Salzbourg. Là-bas, il commence à envoyer des lettres à Salieri, et les deux compositeurs débutent alors une correspondance d'abord amicale, puis passionnée.





	1. S'il faut mourir

Salzbourg, 14 octobre 1791          

  
Mon ami,   
Au travers de la confusion qu'engendre dans mon esprit ce mal qui m'affaiblit, il m'est revenu qu'hier avait lieu la représentation de mon dernier opéra à laquelle vous aviez gracieusement accepté de vous rendre. Je n'ai pu être à vos côtés,... mais depuis le foyer de ma chère sœur, j'ai tout de même gardé l'espoir que vous y ayez assisté. J'attends vos critiques avec toute l'impatience d'un homme qui n'a plus guère de distractions. Chaque morceau vous a-t-il arraché les _ bravo ! _ et  _ bello ! _ que j'ai entendu dans les bouches de tant d'autres dont l'opinion m'est moins chère que la vôtre ?   
Depuis mon départ de Vienne, je n'ai eu de cesse de regretter sa société animée, et votre présence plus encore. Mais la tendre attention de ma sœur et de ma femme – et le calme de Salzbourg – ne peuvent que profiter à ma condition. Je n'ai guère d'espoir de revenir à la cour dans les semaines à venir,... mon mal est trop profond, et ma situation là-bas trop peu favorable à mon rétablissement – mais j'espère de vous le récit des aventures qui s'y passent en mon absence. Je dois achever cette lettre – le médecin me rend visite aujourd'hui. Adieu !   
     Votre ami dévoué, 

  
Mozart   


  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
Salzbourg, 24 octobre 1791          

  
Mon ami,   
Dix jours... et toujours pas l'ombre d'une réponse ! Dois-je donc comprendre que vous êtes trop demandé pour pouvoir prendre le temps de m'écrire ? Qu'importe ! J'ai obtenu de Da Ponte les nouvelles de Vienne que je vous avais demandées.   
Ainsi, vous avez perdu les faveurs de Rosenberg. Qu'avez-vous donc pu dire pour que cet homme qui vous adulait se détourne de vous ?... Est-ce – comme Da Ponte le suppose, et que je l'espère – une punition pour avoir avoué votre admiration pour mon opéra ?... Car oui !... Je sais ! Vous y avez assisté – contre l'avis du comte – et dit à vos amis l'avis favorable que vous en avez eu. Que cela me rend heureux ! Vous vous êtes si longtemps refusé à toute complaisance à l'égard de ma musique,... bien que je sache votre vrai sentiment. Il ne me reste que le désir que vous m'accorderez un jour de vive voix la satisfaction de vous savoir amateur de mes travaux.   
M'est-il permis d'espérer que vous répondrez à cette lettre ? Je n'ai que trop peu de distractions ici – et le récit de votre fâcherie avec Rosenberg sera, je n'en doute point, des plus divertissants. Adieu !    
     Contrarié, mais toujours votre ami,

  
Mozart

  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
Salzbourg, 31 octobre 1791            


Mon ami,    
Eh bien !... M'avez-vous donc oublié ? Je tâcherai de pardonner l'offense que vous me faites en m'abandonnant à la solitude de Salzbourg, sans nouvelles de votre part. Il est vrai que Da Ponte me fait part des nouvelles de Vienne dans ses lettres (qui, oserai-je le dire, sont plus régulières que les vôtres) – mais lui-même les obtient depuis Dresde, et je m'inquiète en particulier de votre situation. Votre désaccord avec Rosenberg a-t-il affecté votre rapport avec l'Empereur ?... Je ne souhaiterais pour rien au monde vous voir sombrer dans une condition pareille à la mienne !   
Tout est effroyablement calme ici ! Constance et ma sœur sont les seules âmes qui me rendent visite, et même dans leur bonté et leur immense patience, elles préfèrent leurs compagnies respectives plutôt que celle d'un malade passant ses journées à dormir et ses nuits à composer !... Ai-je évoqué devant vous cette nouvelle pièce sur laquelle je travaille ? Il s'agit d'un  _ Requiem _ dont j'assure partout que la Mort elle-même est le commanditaire. Vous devez me croire possédé, et je ne veux point perdre l'estime que vous avez pour moi – je n'avouerai donc qu'à vous la vérité, avec la certitude que vous n'irez jamais le répéter à d'autres : c'est un homme qui m'a fait cette commande... et quel homme !... Je n'ai pu m'entretenir qu'avec son messager lors d'une mise en scène des plus grotesques. Mais vous savez mon amour pour la musique d'église, et puisque mon temps ne se partage plus guère entre mes élèves – qui m'ont fui dès les premiers signes de maladie – et l'Empereur qui fait encore l'erreur d'écouter les calomnies de Rosenberg à mon sujet, je me suis jeté tout entier dans la composition de cette nouvelle pièce. Je ne l'ai guère encore achevée – à peine ai-je couché quelques mesures sur le papier,... mais déjà ai-je la certitude de la particularité qu'aura mon  _ Requiem _ . J'ai écarté les vents aigus – ma pièce sera ainsi aussi solennelle que la Mort elle-même !... L' _ Introït _ est en grande partie achevé – du moins en ai-je fini avec les chœurs et les premiers violons.  J'ai cependant la frustration de ne pas réussir à composer avec autant d'efficacité que je le souhaiterai... Mon mal jette un voile sur mon esprit, et je ne peux songer clairement. J'aimerais tant rendre au plus vite cette commande – le cachet me permettra sans mal de rembourser les dettes dont tous me savent victime. Mais il faut que je cesse de vous ennuyer, je n'ai nul doute que vous avez mieux à faire que de ne lire mes divagations – si tant est que vous les lisez. Adieu !    
     Toujours vôtre,   


Mozart   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Salzbourg, 7 novembre 1791          

Mon ami,    
Je suis si heureux ! A l'issue d'un long entretien, ma sœur et moi-même sommes revenus à la proximité que nous avions à la sortie de l'enfance. Vous devez savoir que, depuis ma rupture avec mon père, nous avions, certes, poursuivi notre correspondance, – mais qu'elle s'était faite plus froide. Cet épisode douloureux appartient désormais au passé !... Il suffisait donc, pour renouer avec elle, que nous vivions à nouveau dans la même demeure !... – ou peut-être ma condition qui s'aggrave l'a-t-elle rendue plus encline à pardonner ma trahison. Il me semble vous avoir entendu mentionner lors d'une réception que vous aviez vous-même un frère. Lorsque je me serai remis de cette maudite maladie, je fais le vœu que vous me parliez de votre si mystérieuse famille. Nous avons déjà tant en commun, et je ne doute guère que nos passés également regorgent d'événements similaires.   
Il m’est parvenu la nouvelle que vous avez débuté une nouvelle collaboration avec M. Casti. Une  _ tragedie buffe _ ...  _ Catilina _ , est-ce bien cela ? Je dois vous avouer mon soulagement !... Je n’ai pu me défaire de l’idée que votre querelle avec Rosenberg causerait votre ruine, mais vous voilà désormais associé à son favori – qui est également celui de notre nouvel Empereur, si je dois croire la rumeur de sa considération comme  _ poeta cesareo _ ! Malgré mon bonheur pour vous, je ne puis cependant souffrir ce personnage, qui s’est tant empressé de parader devant l’Empereur dès lors que celui-ci eût chassé Da Ponte. Je suis certain que vous comprenez – et peut-être même partagez – mon regard sur la cour et ses jeux de pouvoir enfantins. Qui a donc eu l’audace de décréter qu’un homme puisse être le Dieu d’autres hommes – et que ces autres auraient à ramper pour obtenir ses faveurs ?... Il n’y a qu’à vous que je puisse ainsi me confier – d’autres me crucifieraient pour ce crime de lèse-majesté. Mais je vois, j’entends votre inconfort au sein de cette société aux moeurs si repoussantes, et j’y retrouve mon propre dégoût. Nous sommes si similaires, Salieri… pourquoi vous efforcez-vous de me repousser ?

     Votre irrévocable ami,

Mozart   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 14 novembre 1791           


Mon ami,

Que cette semaine fut longue !... A plusieurs reprises, j’ai eu à me retenir de prendre la plume pour vous écrire une nouvelle lettre – mais je ne veux point vous importuner, et j’ai encore, chaque semaine, le secret espoir que vous me répondiez. Je dois donc vous laisser le temps – de m’oublier, temporairement, ou de formuler une réponse à la mesure des sentiments que j’exprime dans mes propres lettres. 

Je ne suis pas sans savoir à quel point la vie à la cour de Vienne vous occupe. La situation française a certainement détourné tous les esprits des plaisirs de l’opéra - celui de l’Empereur le premier !... Mais depuis la trêve de septembre, il ne m’étonne guère que tous les compositeurs doivent à nouveau faire face aux commandes qui se succèdent. Tout cela, je le sais de la plume de Da Ponte – mais je ne sais rien de nouveau de votre situation. Vous refusez toute visite, dit-il. Enfermé chez vous tout le jour durant à… composer ?... Je m’inquiète pour vous, Salieri. Sont-ce mes essais répétés d’établir une correspondance entre nous qui vous atteignent ainsi ? Faites-moi seulement un signe, et je cesserai – j’abandonnerai le bonheur que me procure l’idée que vous lisiez mes mots, et je vous épargnerai mes confidences d’homme malade. Je ne demande qu’un signe. 

     Votre ami,

Mozart

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 21 novembre 1791           


Mon très bon ami !

Quelle joie !... quelle satisfaction !... Je revois la vie que j’ai vécue, et je suis si heureux !... J’ai goûté tant de plaisirs, visité tant de pays – et connu tant d’hommes remarquables !... Oh, combien j’aime mon existence !... Et combien je déteste Rosenberg,... et je souhaite que l’Empereur le jette à la porte avec un coup de pied dans le… – mais toute cette petite société, comtes, prêtres, Empereur, n’ont que d’amour pour leurs semblables, et n’ont d’amour que pour eux !... J’ai perdu tant d’années à chercher à leur plaire, mais fi !... au diable leur cercle fermé ! Je ne m’écraserai pas pour y entrer !... J’achève cet opéra que la Mort m’a commandé – mes funérailles seront belles, si tant est qu’ils jouent ma messe !... Ecoutez !...  _ Lacrimosa _ … Ré mineur, première mesure,... fa, do dièse, ré,... troisième mesure : l’entrée du thème, legato,... la, fa, ré, ré, do… enfin l’espoir !... Mais quel espoir ? J’oublie les traits de votre visage alors que mon esprit faiblit. Horreur ! Les jours s’écoulent sans que je puisse entendre le son de votre voix,... Qu’il me tarde de guérir… mourir… qu’importe ! Vous m’avez oublié, et je ne peux vous en vouloir. Adieu.

     Votre dévoué

Mozart

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   


  
Salzbourg, 29 novembre 1791             


Mon cher ami,    
La mort est là, je le sens. Je n'ai guère la force de vous écrire une longue lettre, et pourtant j'ai tant à vous dire. Par quoi commencer ?... Peut-être par l'assurance que je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Constance me répétait, chaque fois qu'elle me voyait vous écrire, que je ne devrais pas accorder une si grande attention à un homme qui nous a causé tant de malheurs – mais je sais que cela n'a jamais été de votre volonté propre. Je vous pardonne, je vous pardonne Salieri, si tant est qu'il y ait quelque méfait à pardonner. Je vous sais si soucieux de tout, et si je partais sans vous consoler dans votre peur de m'avoir mené à ma mort, mon âme ne trouverait jamais le repos.    
Ma vie, il me semble, a défilé en l'espace d'un soupir. Hier encore je quittais le service de mon prince et devenais un homme libre d'accéder à la gloire. Le jour précédent, je parcourais le monde, enfant, aux côtés de mon père. Et pourtant, l'ultime moment où je vous ai aperçu me semble si lointain !   
Alors que mes jours sur cette Terre s'achèvent, je dilapide mes forces pour achever ce  _ Requiem _ qui me tient tant à cœur. Je sais, pourtant, que je ne pourrai le finir. Lorsque vous aurez vent de ma mort, je vous conjure de venir à Salzbourg. Montrez cette lettre à Constance, et elle vous remettra ma partition inachevée. Je veux que vous, et vous seul, la complétiez. Il m'est certain que le seul homme au monde qui puisse me rendre ainsi hommage est celui que j...   
S'il faut mourir !... S'il faut mourir, dis-je je mourrai avec le bonheur d'avoir pu vous connaître – mais aussi avec la déception fatale de n'avoir pu franchir les murailles que vous avez érigé autour de votre personne. Nous nous reverrons, j'en suis certain, et dans cet autre lieu, cet autre temps, moins d'obstacles nous sépareront. Peut-être qu'alors, il nous sera donné d'être... amis – sans la peur de cette société Viennoise qui m'a assassiné, et qui vous a conduit à dissimuler toutes les aspérités de votre âme.    
Adieu, mon ami – je pars en gardant de vous les meilleurs souvenirs.   
     Vôtre à jamais,

  
Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


Vienne, 2 décembre 1791           


     Très cher Mozart,

C’est avec horreur que je reçois votre lettre du 29. Quel ignorant je faisais de penser que j’allais pour toujours résister à mon désir de vous répondre ! N’ayez crainte, mon ami, j’ai parcouru chacune de vos lettres maintes fois, et à chaque lecture je devais retenir ma main de vous écrire en retour. Je n’ai jamais été ennuyé par cet événement qui, chaque semaine, me donnait un fragment de votre personne, que je chérissais alors que je vous savais loin. En vérité, c’est par oisiveté que je restais silencieux. Je lisais votre cœur que vous couchiez sur le papier, et dès lors que l’heure venait pour moi de faire de même, je réalisais la difficulté de cette entreprise. Non, je n’ai jamais voulu que vous cessiez de m’écrire, je désirais seulement que vous cessiez d’attendre une réponse. Quelle erreur fatale ! Une fois de plus, je n’ai eu à l’esprit que mes propres sentiments, mes propres faiblesses, sans réaliser que mon indifférence vous était mortelle. Cette ère s’achève désormais. Je cesserai de taire mon amitié pour vous, et j’accepte avec joie votre proposition d’une correspondance entre nous. Ne mourez pas, Mozart, je vous en conjure. Pensez à tout ce qu’il vous reste à vivre ! Je devine déjà le succès de votre  _ Requiem _ , et alors la cour ne pourra plus se refuser à vous accepter en son sein. Il se dit également que l’Empereur est malade, et que son fils aîné n’a que mépris pour Rosenberg. Le comte écarté, plus rien ne vous fera obstacle. Restez parmi nous, vous avez encore tant à donner au monde.

     Votre admirateur et ami,

Salieri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques précisions sur les références historiques glissées dans ce chapitre : 
> 
> \- la date de la première lettre de Mozart correspond à une lettre historique envoyée par Mozart à sa femme, dans laquelle il explique que Salieri et Cavalieri l'ont accompagné à une représentation de "La Flûte Enchantée" le 13 octobre 1791. J'ai en particulier fait référence à un passage décrivant la réaction de Salieri : "Salieri a écouté et regardé avec toute l'attention possible, et, depuis l'ouverture jusqu'au coeur final il n'est pas un morceau qui ne lui ait arraché un "bravo!" ou un "bello!""  
> \- Da Ponte avait quitté Vienne en 1790, à la mort de l'empereur Joseph II. Jusqu'en 1792, où il emménage à Londres, il est à Prague et à Dresde. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver dans quelle ville il était en octobre 1791, mais j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur Dresde.  
> \- La lettre du 31 octobre fait référence à la véritable histoire de la commande du "Requiem" : c'est le comte Franz de Walsegg (une véritable drama queen, de ce que j'ai pu lire sur lui) qui en est le commanditaire. Il avait envoyé un "messager en gris" (tel que le décrit Mozart dans ses lettres historiques) qui a proposé à Mozart 50 ducats, en insistant pour que le commanditaire reste anonyme.  
> \- Dans la lettre du 7 novembre, Mozart fait référence à "Catilina", un opéra tragicomique dont Giovanni Battista Casti présente le livret à Vienne fin 1791. C'est bien Salieri qui composera la pièce. Par ailleurs, les rumeurs dont parle Mozart sont vraies : la position de "poeta cesareo" (poète de la cour) a été attribuée à Casti le 15 novembre 1791.  
> \- La "trêve de septembre" dont parle Mozart dans sa lettre du 14 novembre fait référence à la signature par Louis XVI de la constitution de septembre 1791. Après cette signature, l'empereur Léopold II, qui s'était préparé à une guerre pour venir en aide au monarque français, abandonne temporairement sa politique belliqueuse.  
> \- Dans la lettre du 21 novembre, j'ai repris mot pour mot une expression présente dans la correspondance historique de Mozart : dans une lettre à son père du 9 juin 1781, il s'offusque du traitement qu'il reçoit de l'archevêque qu'il sert, et écrit "Et s'il était vraiment bien intentionné pour moi, il fallait me persuader par de bonnes raisons, ou bien laisser aller les choses d'elles-mêmes,... mais non vous bousculer en vous traitant de rustre et de manant, et vous jeter à la porte avec un coup de pied dans le..."


	2. Pour te comprendre

Salzbourg, 10 décembre 1791         

  
  
     Mon cher ami,   
Je vous implore de m'excuser de n'avoir pas donné de réponse plus tôt. Alors que mon mal menaçait de me terrasser, que j’étais trop faible pour prendre la plume, je devinais votre inquiétude grandissante face à l’absence de nouvelles de ma survie,... Car j’ai survécu ! Constance et ma soeur pourraient mieux que moi vous conter mes divagations fiévreuses – bien que leur exacte nature risqueraient de me mettre dans une position bien délicate vis-à-vis de vous. J’ai senti les mains froides de la Mort me saisir,... les voix de mes chers parents – mais la nouvelle de votre réponse m’a tiré de ce gouffre dans lequel je sombrais !... Lorsque ma soeur a annoncé votre lettre, mon esprit était déjà trop faible pour la déchiffrer, je dois donc m’excuser auprès de vous d’avoir prié Nannerl de la lire tout haut.

Sachez, mon ami, que c’est grâce à vous que j’ai échappé à la mort ! Vos mots fussent comme un rayon de lumière dans une caverne dont je pensais ne jamais revenir. Après les avoir écoutés, j’ai su que je n’étais plus condamné,... et s’il m’a fallu de longues journées de lutte pour retrouver un semblant d’esprit – et que je suis toujours gravement affaibli,... je peux désormais réunir les forces nécessaires pour vous répondre !

Je doute fort que vous puissiez imaginer le bonheur que je ressens à l'idée que vous ayez lu mes lettres – et plus encore, que vous ayez apprécié les recevoir. J'avais cru devoir mourir avec la certitude que vous m'aviez oublié, mais une fois encore, vous avez changé ma vie à jamais. Que je vous suis reconnaissant !... Et qu'il me tarde de recevoir à nouveau une lettre de vous – que la forme de votre écriture me devienne aussi familière que le fut celle de mon cher père !

J'attends toujours de vous le récit de votre vie à Vienne depuis mon départ,… je ne doute pas que chaque détail m'éloignera davantage de la froide étreinte de la maladie. Adieu !

     Votre ami,

Mozart

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vienne, 13 décembre 1791         

 

     Mon ami,

Au risque d’étouffer votre enthousiasme, permettez-moi de douter de l’impact salvateur qu’a eu ma réponse sur votre santé. Certainement, l’air de Salzbourg, et l’absence des troubles de votre vie à Vienne, vous ont-ils, mieux que mes mots, arrachés à un destin funeste ?

Cependant, si les aventures de la cour peuvent vous être d’un quelconque secours, c’est avec joie que je vous les conterai, bien qu’il n’y ait, je dois vous l’avouer, que peu à dire. Mon désaccord avec Rosenberg eût en effet comme cause officielle le soutien que j’ai osé montrer à votre musique, mais en réalité notre dissension fut bien plus lente à éclore, et bien plus fatale pour moi que n’ont pu le relater les rapports de Da Ponte. Mon association avec Casti est ma dernière chance de prouver ma valeur à l’Empereur face aux calomnies que Rosenberg répand déjà à mon sujet auprès de la noblesse. Vous aviez raison, Mozart : la cour change bien vite d’opinion, même sur les musiciens qu’elle chérissait la veille.

La situation française a, comme vous l’a annoncé Da Ponte, grandement affecté l’intérêt de l’Empereur pour l’opéra. Même alors que la menace d’une guerre semble écartée, il ne formule guère plus de commandes, si bien que ma position de compositeur de la cour est devenue plus épouvantable encore qu’auparavant. Et parlerai-je des rumeurs de sa maladie ! Non, il n’a plus la moindre attention pour le travail acharné des musiciens à son service, et j’en viens à envier votre ami Haydn, qui rencontre, dit-on, infiniment plus de succès à Londres que moi ici.

     Votre dévoué

Salieri

_P-S_ : Concernant vos excuses quant à la lecture de ma lettre par votre soeur, je ne puis que les accepter : mes mots, quoique risquant fort de porter atteinte à mon image auprès de la cour, étaient loin de renfermer la même dangerosité que les vôtres. Peut-être pensez-vous amusantes ces allusions grotesques que vous glissez dans votre correspondance, mais je puis vous assurer que ces plaisanteries ne seront pas du goût des officiers qui risquent d’ouvrir vos lettres, ni de celui de votre femme.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 16 décembre 1791         

 

     Estimé Salieri,

Je vous assure de ma sympathie quant à votre situation à la cour. M’éloigner de Vienne pendant quelques temps n’a fait que renforcer ma certitude de la futilité des jeux qui s’y jouent – et de l’hypocrisie qui y règne !... Cependant permettez-moi de vous rassurer sur votre destin. Vous occupez auprès de l’Empereur une position infiniment plus importante que la mienne,... et certainement il n’oserait pas vous congédier pour les quelques mensonges sans fondements avec lesquels Rosenberg entend vous faire tomber ?... Mais je hais cet homme jusqu’à la frénésie ! Que sait-il faire sinon calomnier ?... Le verrai-je se muer en serpent sous mes yeux que je ne serais guère surpris ! Oh, qu’il me tarde de revenir à Vienne, fort du succès de mon _Requiem_ , pour lui montrer tout le mépris que j’éprouve à son égard !... L’Empereur est-il donc incapable de voir la perfidie de ce personnage ?... Ou peut-être se complaît-il dans l’idée que sa cour soit empoisonnée par les manigances de ses sujets !

Quant à l’avis de ma femme sur les avances que je vous fais, n’ayez guère d’inquiétude ! Notre mariage n’est plus que formel, puisque nous avons tous deux laissé derrière nous les sentiments qui nous avaient poussés à lier nos vies. Nous avons… une entente, voyez-vous. Le maintien de notre mariage fera taire toute rumeur qui viendrait à naître si la cour s’apercevait de la proximité nouvelle entre Constance et ma soeur. Si vous partagez mes sentiments, peut-être pourrions nous, nous aussi,... tirer profit de cet arrangement.

Si cependant c’est la lecture de notre correspondance par d’autres qui vous inquiète, je peux vous rassurer – car depuis plusieurs années déjà, les lettres qui arrivent à Salzbourg ne sont plus ouvertes !... Ainsi, seuls mes mots seront susceptibles d’être découverts, et alors vous n’aurez qu’à prétendre que mes avances vous importunaient, et que vous n’y avez jamais répondu favorablement. Je puis cependant vous assurer que mes mots ne sont guère des plaisanteries vaines, mais qu’ils renferment toute la sincérité d’un esprit frappé sans pitié par les flèches d’Eros.

     Toujours votre

Mozart

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vienne, 27 décembre 1791         

 

     Mozart,

Je ne puis croire à ces prétendus sentiments dont vous vous clamez la victime. Certainement, l’ennui, et votre corps encore malade, vous ont-ils amené à penser que votre amitié pour moi était d’une nature différente de celle qu’il est approprié d’éprouver envers un autre homme ? Bien que je sache votre mépris pour les usages de la cour, vous devez savoir que le comportement dont vous faites preuve est réprimé par l’Eglise elle aussi, et risquerait de vous faire pendre. Pour l’amour du ciel, Mozart, retenez-vous de proférer de telles hérésies !

La composition de votre _Requiem_ ne peut-elle pas détourner votre esprit de ces pensées dangereuses ? L’un de mes… amis, affecté du même mal que vous, me confia par le passé l’influence salvatrice qu’avait sa musique sur son esprit tourmenté. Je m’inquiète pour vous, mon ami. Rosenberg, apprenant votre inclination, ne manquera pas d’en faire part à l’Empereur – et même mon secours ne pourra vous protéger des conséquences de cette rumeur.

Je vous sais attaché à la religion de votre père, et je ne puis qu’espérer que sa mémoire vous fera entendre raison.

     Votre ami,

Salieri

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 1er janvier 1792         

 

     Mon cher Salieri,

Je suis fort attristé que votre esprit soit si gangrené par les préjugés que vous ont transmis vos précepteurs. Un homme tel que vous, cultivé et connaisseur de tant de grands musiciens – qui, je puis vous l’assurer, partagent mes passions, – incapable de reconnaître à la Nature la maternité d’émotions si tendres, et documentées depuis l’aube de l’humanité ! Sûrement, vous entendez que vos discours ne sont que de vides échos de ceux d’hommes par trop soucieux d’effrayer les jeunes esprits ? Vous évoquez la mémoire de mon père, – mais il était justement l’un de ces personnages qui maintiennent près d’eux ceux qui les entourent à force de chaînes et de bâillons ! Si c’est votre propre peur des dires de la cour que vous projetez sur moi,... sachez que je ne suis pas la moitié du pleutre que vous êtes !... Et même les conseils de votre… ami ne pourront me débarrasser de l’idée que mes sentiments ne peuvent être étouffés ! Si tant est que ma musique les influence, loin de les inhiber, elle les fait surgir plus puissants encore !... Non, je ne crains pas tous les bourreaux que l’Eglise ou l’Empereur lanceront à ma poursuite – ils pourront me couper la tête, mais jamais ils n’atteindront mon coeur !

Mais au travers de vos discours préconçus, je n’ai pu percevoir une once de rejet de mes avances,... si bien que je garde l’espoir que vous les acceptiez. Si votre nature, malgré vos allusions, vous rend incapable de retourner mes sentiments, je vous prie de me le dire au plus vite. Je ne pourrai souffrir de vivre avec un espoir vain,... si vous vous dites mon ami, osez m’annoncer si je me trompe en pensant mon inclination partagée !

     Votre dévoué

Mozart

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vienne, 9 janvier 1792         

 

     Mon ami,

Je dois m’excuser du retard avec lequel je vous adresse cette réponse. Votre dernière lettre m’a… affecté, et je n’ai pu trouver les mots justes avant d’avoir longuement réfléchi à ce que vous m’aviez écrit.

Il est vrai que je ne crois que peu aux discours de la société viennoise, et de toutes les autres qui condamnent l’amour philosophique. Je ne puis ressentir que honte à l’idée que les lointains Grecs aient eu une meilleure compréhension de la nature humaine que bien des hommes qui nous entourent aujourd’hui. Enfant, j’ai brièvement été recueilli dans un couvent, voyez-vous, et c’est dans ces lieux reclus qu’a lieu le plus sévère embrigadement des jeunes hommes. Ne pensez pas, mon ami, que je condamne vos passions, ou que j’oserai vous dénoncer à l’Empereur. Les seules réprimandes que je puisse vous faire concernent votre manque de discrétion dans une société si hostile aux hommes comme vous. Vous êtes marié – plus encore, votre nature vous autorise à aimer les femmes – ne pouvez-vous pas faire taire une part de vous, accepter que le monde ne voudra pas se plier à vos passions ?

Et qu’entendez-vous faire, si vous acquérez un amant ? Je vous sais trop fier, trop extravagant pour cacher vos relations, et je crains que vous ne causiez votre ruine, comme vous avez manqué de le faire avant votre mariage. Le monde n’est pas prêt pour ces amours – et le sera-t-il un jour ? –, il vous faut donc vous résigner.

     Votre ami sincère,

Salieri

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 12 janvier 1792         

 

     Mon cher Salieri,

Je ne puis qu’être flatté de l’inquiétude que vous témoignez à mon égard – bien qu’elle soit inutile. Je serais donc incapable de garder secrètes mes relations ?... Je vous enjoins alors à demander à Da Ponte combien j’ai pu être un amant discret ! Ne pensez pas, Salieri, que j’ignore les risques auxquels je m’expose,... ce n’est pas par naïveté que j’embrasse mes passions, mais par courage, et mépris des usages ! Non, je ne puis dissimuler une partie de mon être, car l’on ne peut faire taire l’amour !

Je ne peux non plus vous rejoindre dans votre assurance qu’il faut se résigner. Le monde changera, il change ! En France, déjà, les révolutionnaires ont écarté des hommes aux passions inhabituelles la menace du bûcher. Je ne sais quand notre Empereur se décidera à se joindre à cette marche vers le progrès, mais je ne puis qu’espérer qu’il le fera bientôt. En effet, tant de ses sujets seraient épargnés de si grands soucis s’il daignait mettre fin à la répression ! Car tandis que vous meniez une vie d’ascèse, je me plongeais dans la vie nocturne et secrète de Vienne, – où je découvris que bien des nobles que nous côtoyons à la cour partagent mon inclination. Certainement, vous devez savoir leur existence, vous dont l’apparence inspire si peu de crainte à ces hommes ?... Ainsi, pourquoi vous maintenir à l’écart, alors même que vous savez que d’autres vivent leurs passions sans les conséquences désastreuses que vous craignez ? Pourquoi n’acceptez-vous pas la nature de vos amours – sans pour autant prendre le risque de les réaliser ?

     Votre loyal

Mozart

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vienne, 18 janvier 1792         

 

     Mon ami,

Que j’aimerais avoir droit à la même liberté que vous ! Malgré le succès de vos compositions, vous pouvez vous mouvoir au sein de la cour avec toute la discrétion d’un valet, et, sans crainte, réaliser vos amours les plus inconventionnelles. Je n’ai pas le même loisir. Chacun de mes gestes est scruté par l’ensemble des nobles et, depuis peu, par Rosenberg, et le moindre écart à leurs valeurs serait de trop. Il est vrai que je suis… mu par les mêmes passions que vous, mais le fardeau de ma position publique pèse sur mes épaules, et l’Empereur n’admettrait jamais qu’un homme si proche de lui déshonore ainsi l’image de sa cour. Pourtant qu’il me plairait de donner voix à mes envies ! Ces rêves interdits ont tant de fois occupé chaque parcelle de mon esprit, sans que je ne trouve d’exutoire... et notre monde est ainsi fait que je ne pouvais savoir si les hommes que je désirais partageaient mon inclination. J’aurais dû saisir ma chance avant que je n’arrive à la cour – car il est bien trop tard désormais, jamais mes passions ne pourront s’exprimer ! Je devrais au plus vite, comme vous l’avez fait, trouver une femme qui comprendra ma nature, et acceptera de m’aider à la cacher.

_S’amor non è, che dunque è quel ch’ io sento ?_ Comprenez, Mozart, je ne puis retourner vos faveurs, non car je ne partage pas vos sentiments, mais car tout changement dans notre relation causerait notre ruine à tous les deux, et je ne pourrais souffrir d’anéantir vos chances d’être reconnu par l’Empereur. Je ne pourrais non plus m’appeler votre amant après le mal que je vous ai causé. Car si vous assurez que ce n’était pas volontairement que je vous ai nui, je puis vous avouer que je fus l’instigateur des rumeurs qui circulèrent au sein de votre troupe, et qui causèrent l’échec de votre _Figaro_. Vous ne pouvez m’accorder votre confiance, car même si nous en venions à partager un lit à la nuit tombée, les affaires de la cour me pousseraient à attenter à votre carrière, le jour revenu.

Notre passion ne peut être, Mozart. Eussions-nous vécu dans un autre lieu… été des hommes différents… nous aurions pu connaître le bonheur.

     Votre dévoué

Salieri

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 21 janvier 1792         

 

     Mon cher Salieri,

Vous songez donc à prendre femme, alors même que vous recevez mes avances ?... Quel dommage, en effet, que je ne puisse paraître à votre bras lors d’une de ces réceptions grandioses dont la noblesse de Vienne a le secret, vêtu d’une ample robe de satin… – Ou bien pensez-vous que la cour serait si scandalisée que nous le pensons si je paradais dans une telle tenue ? Il serait inconvenant de rire de votre précaution, mais je ne puis vous laisser enterrer vos passions alors que je sais que tant d’hommes occupent des positions avantageuses à la cour malgré la nature que vous rejetez si violemment !

Mais que je suis heureux d’avoir appris votre langue !... Car je sais, bien que ce ne furent pas vos propres mots que vous utilisâtes, que vous m’avez déclaré votre passion !... Je la partage, vous ne pouvez l’ignorer, –  et malgré votre inquiétude que vos actions passées ne se mettent sur la route de notre relation, je puis vous assurer que vos aveux ne diminuent en rien la flamme qui brûle en moi pour vous. Vous avez autrefois comploté contre moi par contrainte, ou même par jalousie ?... Je n’en ai cure ! Seuls m’importent vos sentiments actuels, que je sais m’être favorables ! S’il faut que nous soyons amants en secret, et ennemis à la cour, soit !... Mais je ne puis me détourner de vous maintenant que je sais mon amour partagé. Car je vous aime, Salieri – comme je n’ai jamais aimé ! Même lorsque je m’affaire à composer mon _Requiem_ , je ne puis détourner mon esprit de vous, du regard que vous avez porté sur moi la première fois que vous avez entendu l’une de mes compositions, de votre rire, si rare donc si précieux. Je ne sais si la maladie qui s’écarte de moi ou notre correspondance en est la cause, mais ma messe des morts a depuis peu pris un tournant plus joyeux… – je ne sais s’il sera du goût de mon commanditaire, mais, en l’écoutant, je ne doute guère que vous pourrez y entendre mon amour pour vous. Oh, Salieri, s’il faut, pour que vous acceptiez d’être mon amant, que je ne reparaisse jamais à la cour, j’y consentirai avec joie ! _Addio !_

     Toujours vôtre,

Mozart

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vienne, 24 janvier 1792         

 

     Cher et excellent Mozart,

Comment daignez-vous penser que je veuille vous voir abandonner votre carrière pour moi ! Votre réussite est à mes yeux plus importante encore que la mienne, tant je comprends que votre génie surpasse mon modeste talent. Je vous sais également si attaché au tumulte de la vie à Vienne que je n’ose imaginer à quel point vous seriez misérable, dussiez-vous vivre pour toujours à Salzbourg. Non, Mozart, si nous devenons amants, c’est à mes côtés que je vous veux, bien que je ne doute que votre présence à la cour me plonge dans l’ombre – et je suis prêt à essayer…

Car je ne puis non plus vous ôter de mes pensées. Cette émotion m’est toujours étrange, et je n’ai le coeur de vous cacher qu’elle me trouble grandement, mais vous savoir heureux d’être la cible de mes passions me guérit de toute honte. Tant de fois, j’ai dû dissimuler à l’objet de mon attention mes véritables sentiments, et je me pensais possédé par le Démon pour que mon esprit ose formuler ces pensées ! Mais désormais je me sens bien misérable de vous avoir un jour méprisé, car c’est vous qui m’avez libéré de la haine que j’éprouvais pour ma propre nature.

Il me tarde de vous voir de nouveau, bien que je ne puisse vous garantir que je parvienne à m’exprimer face à vous avec la même liberté que sur le papier.

     Votre dévoué

Salieri

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 27 janvier 1792         

 

_Amore mio_ !

Je puis donc désormais vous considérer mon amant ! Ma joie fut si grande lorsque je reçus votre lettre que j’ai tâché immédiatement de vous répondre – j’espère tant que vous ressentez le même bonheur ! Si seulement le médecin n’avait ordonné que je reste alité encore une semaine, je danserais furieusement dans toute la maison – que dis-je, sur la place publique !... Mais Constance et ma soeur, bien qu’elles partagent mon soulagement, me donnent les mêmes conseils que vous : rester discret, ne permettre à nulle âme de deviner la frénésie avec laquelle mon coeur bat dans ma poitrine. Et ces conseils, je les suivrai consciencieusement – car je ne pourrais souffrir de mourir alors que je suis enfin si heureux !

Vous dites douter que je puisse vivre à l’écart de Vienne… – mais sachez que l’épreuve de la maladie m’a assagi. Je puis désormais comprendre que les manigances de la cour furent ce qui manqua de me détruire, et si, les premiers temps, le calme de Salzbourg fut effroyable, j’y ai aujourd’hui pris goût. Si vous pensez, cependant, qu’il est possible que nous vivions dans la même ville, et que je poursuive ma carrière malgré mon attachement à vous,... je reviendrai à Vienne avec joie, si ce n’est que pour vous voir !... Mon retour ne devrait pas être long – le médecin est confiant quant à mon état, et pense que je pourrai à nouveau vivre comme j’en ai eu l’usage dans une poignée de semaines. Souvent, lorsque je pense à notre réunion, je m’imagine paraître à la cour à votre bras, et passer mes journées à composer avec vous dans les salles de musique de Vienne. Le souvenir des préjugés de notre monde est toujours pour moi un brutal coup au coeur. Que je souhaite pouvoir vous aimer publiquement !... Mais nous devons nous satisfaire de ce que nous pouvons avoir. Songez déjà, dans une autre vie, vous auriez dû poursuivre votre existence sans moi… imaginez !... quel épouvantable destin !...

Ne pensons cependant pas à nos malheurs – tout ce qui importe, mon cher Antonio, est que je t’aime, et que je suis pour toujours ton

Wolfgang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nouveau, voici des explications sur les références historiques dans ce chapitre :
> 
> \- Salieri mentionne brièvement le succès qu’a Haydn à Londres. Joseph Haydn était bien un ami proche de Mozart, et a quitté Vienne pour effectuer une série de concerts à Londres en 1791 et 1792.  
> \- L’inquiétude de Salieri quant à la lecture de sa correspondance avec Mozart par des inconnus est fondée : à l’époque, la Poste ouvrait parfois des lettres pour vérifier leur contenu, si bien que Mozart et son père communiquaient en utilisant un code pour éviter que leurs lettres ne soient comprises (et c’était bien nécessaire, puisque Mozart ne mâchait pas ses mots lorsqu’il parlait de certaines personnes de la cour). En revanche, je n’ai trouvé aucune preuve du fait que cette pratique ait cessé en 1792 à Salzbourg, j’espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit écart anhistorique.  
> \- Salieri utilise, entre autre, l’expression “amour philosophique” pour désigner l’homosexualité. Le mot “homosexuel” n’existant pas encore au 18e siècle, j’ai créé plusieurs périphrases pour le remplacer, ne voulant pas utiliser les termes dérogatoires de l’époque. “Amour philosophique” (ou plus couramment “péché philosophique”, mais vous comprenez pourquoi je n’ai pas utilisé cette variante) était cependant une expression bien réelle, qui faisait probablement référence à l’identité queer des philosophes de l’Antiquité.  
> \- Dans la même lettre, Salieri explique avoir vécu dans un couvent durant son enfance. Cela se base sur le fait qu’à la mort de ses parents en 1763 ou 1764, Antonio Salieri a été recueilli par un moine de Padoue jusqu’à au moins 1765.  
> Dans sa lettre du 12 janvier, Mozart fait référence à la dépénalisation de l’homosexualité qui a eu lieu en France en 1791.  
> \- La lettre de Salieri du 18 janvier comprend une citation en italien : "S'amor non è, che dunque è quel ch' io sento?". Il s’agit du premier vers d’un poème de Pétrarque, un poète italien du 14e siècle. Je vous laisse chercher vous-mêmes la traduction de ce vers, vous comprendrez alors le choix qu’a fait Salieri.


	3. Là où rien n'est plus rien

Vienne, 30 janvier 1792         

 

     Mon cher Wolfgang,

Il n’y a guère de mot qui puisse décrire l’émotion qui me traversa lorsque je lus pour la première fois mon prénom écrit de ta main. T’es-t-il venu naturellement ? Le tien me semble toujours étranger, et je ne sais ce que cela signifie. Sache, cependant, que j’apprécie grandement cette nouvelle marque de l’intimité qui existe entre nous. Qu’il me tarde de la prononcer face à toi !

Je bénis le ciel de nous avoir donné de te voir vivre jusqu'à tes trente-six ans. Le souvenir de la lettre que nous avions tous deux cru être ta dernière me réveille encore parfois la nuit, bien que je te sache désormais hors de danger. Dans mes rêves les plus sombres, mon esprit crée un monde dans lequel tu es mort sans avoir su ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, sans avoir goûté la gloire que – je n'en doute guère – tu connaîtra dans les années à venir. Tu ne te trompes point en disant ce destin épouvantable, car je ne sais ce qui serait advenu de moi, eûs-tu disparu à jamais.

Une lettre de ta soeur m'a invité à venir te rendre visite, afin que nos retrouvailles se déroulent plus librement qu'à Vienne. Ai-je ton autorisation pour m’immiscer dans la demeure de ton enfance, ou désires-tu garder secrète cette part de ta vie ? Je brûle tant de découvrir la pièce où tu as passé les derniers mois, afin que je puisse comprendre et goûter la passion qui t'a animé dans ton combat contre la maladie.

Mais bien que je t’aime, Wolfgang, je crains que tu ne causes ma perte. Jour et nuit, je ne puis invoquer la force de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que toi. Longtemps, j'ai fui tout sentiment, maudit ceux qui s'aimaient, mais à présent que ma passion pour toi m'empêche de composer, j'accueille pourtant cette distraction fatale avec une joie immense. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé, en te rencontrant, que tu occupes un jour la majeure partie de mon esprit, ni que j'accepterais de mettre en péril ma position à la cour pour un homme, fût-il aussi remarquable que toi. Ne pense cependant pas que mes mots trahissent une volonté de mettre fin à notre relation ; je désire autant que toi la poursuivre, et désormais que nous nous sommes mutuellement dévoilé nos sentiments, je ne pourrais imaginer que nous puissions retourner à l’amitié cordiale qui nous liait avant ton départ.

Je n’attends qu’un signe de ta part pour monter dans la première voiture en direction de Salzbourg.

     Ton dévoué

Antonio

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 2 février 1792         

 

     Mon cher amant,

Si ma sœur t’autorise à venir chez elle, fais donc ! Je veux tant revoir ton visage, entendre ta voix de nouveau,... et si l’intimité de Salzbourg nous permet de mieux donner voix à notre amour, je saisirai cette opportunité avec joie !... Je me réjouis de te revoir, car j’ai beaucoup de choses à te dire qui ne peuvent tenir dans mes lettres, si nombreuses soient-elles. Cependant je crains que mon état encore médiocre ne te dégoûte de moi… Promets-tu de ne pas t’enfuir en découvrant mon corps émacié ?

Je regrette tant que tes rêves soient si agités… par ma faute, qui plus est ! Si je le pouvais, je t’enlacerais tendrement et te murmurerais des mots de réconfort jusqu’à ce que tu t’endormes à nouveau. Nous ne pouvons qu’espérer que me voir debout face à toi te rassurera et fera cesser ces cauchemars, mais si cela ne suffit, n’aies crainte !... Car je serai à tes côtés lorsque les nuits tomberont, et je t’aiderai à vaincre tes peurs, dussé-je moi-même ne jamais plus dormir !... Si je puis également t’aider à retrouver le goût de composer, tu n’as qu’à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je brûle de créer avec toi une _serenate_ , et coucher ainsi notre amour sur du papier à musique... Je le sais, notre destin est d’être les deux compositeurs favoris de la cour, ainsi ta carrière ne peut se finir maintenant !... Je ne pourrais non plus imaginer ne plus être ton amant, – mais s’il est absolument nécessaire que nous nous éloignâmes, ne serait-ce que pour quelques temps, afin que tu puisses à nouveau trouver l’inspiration, je m’écarterai bien volontiers. Tout pour toi, mon cher Antonio !

Je n’ai pas encore pu baiser tes lèvres, tes mains, ton visage, mais mon esprit invoque souvent ces scènes. J’espère que le tien sera aussi conciliant pour imaginer les mille tendres baisers que j’envoie vers toi. Adieu chéri !... mon unique !... Savoir notre réunion si proche me permet de vaincre l’ennui des jours pluvieux.

     Toujours ton

Wolfgang

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vienne, 22 février 1792         

 

     Mon cher Wolfgang,

Je viens tout juste de rentrer à Vienne après un voyage éprouvant. La neige couvrait les routes encore davantage que lors de mon trajet vers Salzbourg, et mes compagnons de route étaient des plus désagréables. Mais je t’épargne les détails de mon malheur, car ils n’ont pas d’importance face au fait que je me languis de toi, et que je désire te l’écrire depuis que j’ai quitté Salzbourg. Cette semaine passée à tes côtés me tira de l’ennui de la vie à la cour, que j’ai retrouvé dès lors que j'eus posé le pied à Vienne. Je ne sais si notre vie ici, une fois que tu seras remis, sera aussi gaie que nos journées – et nos nuits – passées ensemble à Salzbourg, mais je ne doute guère que ta simple compagnie améliorera grandement mon existence morose.

Je repensais, pendant mon voyage, à ces heures que nous avons passé assis côte à côte au piano de ta sœur. Tant d’émotions me traversaient lorsque je composais et jouais avec toi, tant d’impressions que je sais ne jamais pouvoir retrouver en écrivant seul. Tu es devenu nécessaire à mon élan créatif, et puisque tu m’as avoué que j’étais ta muse, je dois moi aussi te faire la confession que tu es la mienne. Je pensais qu’il était nécessaire, pour que ma musique soit reconnue, d’en écarter tout sentiment, tant et si bien que je composais de manière mécanique. La cour me rendait honneur, mais j’avais conscience que mes pièces étaient tout juste faites à sa convenance, et que je jouais sans toucher le beau. Mais toi, Wolfgang, tu es si authentique dans tes compositions. Tu dévoiles ton cœur au monde, ce que je crains tant de faire – et ton rejet par l’Empereur était pour moi la preuve que ta méthode était une erreur. Mais ta musique est si belle, et je n’ai que faire que la cour ne reconnaisse pas le génie que tu es, car je serai toujours convaincu de ton talent. Comme je te l’avais annoncé dans une lettre, je devine que, une fois que nous serons à nouveau tous deux à la cour, je devrai maintenir une façade de mépris pour ta personne et ta musique, mais je ne sais plus désormais si j’en aurai la force. Je suis torturé entre ma volonté d’intercéder en ta faveur auprès de l’Empereur, et ma peur qu’un tel soutien ne trahisse la nature de notre relation. Ne peuvent-ils donc tous pas voir que je n’ai pas eu à partager ton lit pour être sous le charme de tes pièces ?

Ta présence m’avait guéri de la crainte de ta mort, mais je t’écris cette lettre en pleine nuit alors qu’un cauchemar m’a arraché au sommeil. J’essaie d’invoquer le souvenir de tes bras autour de moi, de notre valse nocturne et silencieuse ce soir où j’avais perdu toute contenance face à mes peurs, mais sans la chaleur de ton souffle sur mon visage alors que je m’endors, je ne puis fermer l’œil. Je sais que nous ne pourrons partager le même lit toutes les nuits à Vienne, et pourtant j’ai besoin de ta présence pour calmer mon esprit traître. Je maudis ceux qui rendent si difficile cette situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons… car j’ai compris désormais que nous devrons abandonner une part de nos vies pour survivre, et je ne suis pas prêt à laisser derrière moi notre liaison.

     Ton dévoué

Antonio

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vienne, 23 février 1792         

 

     Wolfgang,

Je t’écris cette lettre en toute hâte, avec l’espoir qu’elle arrive avec ma précédente.

Rosenberg sait ! Trop emporté par mon désir de te revoir, je n’ai pas pensé aux conséquences qu’aurait mon absence de la cour. J’aurais dû mieux travailler le mensonge que je leur ai conté, car malgré mes efforts, Rosenberg a découvert la vérité. Je ne sais si l’un de mes cochers m’a trahi, malgré la somme que je leur ai versé pour leur silence, ou si le comte avait déjà des suspicions, mais le résultat est le même : il sait. Ce matin, alors que je jouais dans l’une des salles de musique du palais, il m’a interrompu en entrant sans ménagement. Nous avions l’accord tacite, depuis quelques semaines, de ne plus s’adresser la parole en dehors des réunions mandées par l’Empereur, aussi son irruption m’a-t-elle surpris. Je m’étais interdit d’imaginer qu’une telle chose puisse advenir, ou tout du moins aussi rapidement, mais j’avais oublié la bassesse et la dangerosité de cet homme infâme, qui a des oreilles partout dans Vienne. Il m’a demandé de tes nouvelles, et immédiatement j’ai su où nous mènerait cette conversation. Je ne puis décemment te rapporter ses mots les plus insultants – qu’il prononça en nombre –, mais tel était son discours : il m’enjoint de couper tout lien avec toi, et d’à nouveau entacher à ses côtés ton image auprès de la cour. Si je ne répond pas favorablement à cette requête, il dévoilera à tous la véritable nature de notre relation. Je ne sais que faire, Wolfgang, tout me semble perdu mais je ne puis accepter sa proposition. Le temps des sacrifices est arrivé plus tôt que je ne le pensais, et je ne suis toujours pas prêt. Oh, que je maudis Rosenberg et toute sa cour ! Guide-moi, je t’en conjure, car je ne puis penser clairement.

Antonio

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 26 février 1792         

 

     Mon Antonio,

Je t’en prie, que cette situation ne t’abatte pas ! Tu as toujours été plus sage que moi, et je ne doute pas que tu sauras reprendre contenance afin que nous puissions naviguer ensemble ces eaux troubles. Il n’y a point de doute, en effet, que nous aurons à faire des concessions. Cependant, je ne veux pas que le choix que tu feras te déchire à l’avenir ! Combien de temps Rosenberg t’a-t-il donné ? Je puis hâter mon retour à Vienne, pour que nous échangions plus longuement sur chaque solution qui s’offre à nous… – mais peut-être ma présence accroîtra-t-elle encore l’influence qu’a le comte sur nous. Il ne faut se désespérer d’une issue, mon cher amant ! La fortune ne m’a guère souri par le passé, mais depuis que je suis plus proche de toi, tout est plus heureux pour moi. Notre liaison nous affaiblit, certes, mais c’est aussi elle qui me donne la force de poursuivre vers l’avenir et de lutter. J’espère que tu parviendras à y puiser la même résolution.

Il se dit que l’Empereur est alité, et que sa fin est proche. Peut-être sa mort distraira-t-elle les esprits des murmures de Rosenberg ? Je ne voudrais souhaiter qu’un homme à l’importance aussi capitale pour l’Empire ne s’éteigne, qui plus est alors que nous sommes à l’aube d’une guerre ouverte avec la France,... – mais nous ne pouvons nier que sa disparition nous serait d’une grande aide.

Mais dis-moi, quelle preuve le comte peut-il apporter de notre relation ? Une de mes lettres a-t-elle été découverte ? Si c’est le cas, je t’en prie, nie toute réciprocité de mes sentiments, plains-toi publiquement de mon obsession s’il le faut, j’accepterai toute sanction tant qu’elle n’est pas dirigée vers toi !... Cela me semble être la meilleure façon de retarder notre condamnation – puisque je ne suis pas à Vienne, Rosenberg et l’Eglise ne peuvent m'atteindre aussi rapidement que toi. Mais s'il faut que l'un de nous tombe, mon Antonio, je désire mieux que ce soit moi. Tu es établi à la cour, et tes nombreux élèves souffriraient de te perdre. Quant à moi, je ne suis rien – ma musique me survivra, je l'espère, mais je dois me résoudre à l'inévitable : je ne connaîtrai jamais la gloire de mon vivant.

Adieu, Antonio, je t’aime et je hais de ne pas pouvoir le hurler au monde.

     Ton dévoué

Wolfgang

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vienne, 2 mars 1792         

 

     Mon cher Wolfgang,

L’Empereur est mort hier. Je ne doute pas que la nouvelle t’est déjà parvenue, et que le reste de l’Empire est aussi ébranlé par cet événement que la population de Vienne. Depuis la funeste annonce, tout est calme dans le palais, personne n’ose dire mot, au risque de faire preuve de mépris pour l’Empire, ou pire, de fausse sympathie. En passant dans les rues, cependant, j’ai entendu les lamentations du peuple, et n’ai pu m’empêcher de me dire que leur réaction aurait été bien différente s’ils avaient connu le véritable visage de cet homme. Je suis si heureux de pouvoir t’écrire et te faire part de mes états d’âme, car après avoir vécu dans le foyer joyeux de ta sœur, le silence de la cour m’étouffe.

Ce décès, cependant, a l’avantage d’avoir détourné de nous l’attention de Rosenberg. Il est trop occupé, désormais, à gagner les faveurs du nouvel Empereur – mais ce sera pour lui un véritable défi, car il se dit que François II le hait de tout son être. J’aimerais voir dans ce rejet une chance de survivre ensemble à Vienne, mais j’ai cessé de croire en un futur pour nous à la cour.

J’ai réfléchi longuement, et je puis te proposer une solution qui nous permettrait de rester amants. Elle nous demandera de sacrifier nos carrières mais, si je ne sais si tu es prêt à abandonner la tienne, je puis t’assurer que je laisserai volontiers la mienne derrière moi si cela me permet de pouvoir t’embrasser chaque jour qu’il nous reste à vivre. Ce que je t’offre, Wolfgang, est un futur commun en France, loin de la cour de Vienne et de la menace qui pèse encore en Autriche sur les hommes tels que nous. Je ne sais encore où nous pourrons nous établir, mais si c’est à Paris ou dans une autre des grandes villes de ce pays, il te sera possible de gagner là-bas les faveurs de la bourgeoisie française – qui, dit-on, est friande des pièces de compositeurs autrichiens – et peut-être connaître, enfin, un succès tant mérité. Je serais d’avis, cependant, de fuir les aires peuplées, car bien que la justice de ce pays ne puisse nous traquer, je crains que le peuple n’ait encore de préjugés vis-à-vis de nos amours. Peu importe le lieu que nous choisirons, je veux t’assurer de mon désir de construire un avenir avec toi. Je ne trouve plus dans ma position à la cour la passion des première années, mais même alors, elle était moins puissante que celle que je ressens pour toi aujourd’hui. M’enfuir de l’Empire avec toi me semble donc la solution la plus heureuse qui s’offre à nous. Mais je ne suis pas seul à devoir faire ce choix, et si tu refuses ma proposition, je me plierai à ta décision.

     Je suis à toi pour toujours, si tu veux bien de moi,

Antonio

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 5 mars 1792         

 

     Mon Antonio !

Je prie tant que tu puisses imaginer la joie immense que j’ai ressenti en lisant ta lettre ! Un futur commun !... Même dans mes rêves les plus heureux, je n’aurais pu imaginer que ce soit ce que tu désires également ! Je dois m’excuser de n’avoir pas cru ta passion pour moi aussi forte que la mienne… – mais si j’avais deviné !... J’aurais depuis longtemps fait appel à mon imagination pour me figurer cet avenir si merveilleux qu’il pourrait nous être donné de vivre ! Oh, mon cher amant, j’accepte, j’accepte avec joie ! Qu’il me tarde de vivre librement dans la même demeure que toi, de me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés ! Imagine !... Un matin d’été, je suis tout juste réveillé car tu viens de me tirer doucement du sommeil en jouant notre _serenate_ au piano… Je me lève et viens t’enlacer alors que tu joues les dernières notes. Tu te retournes alors et déposes un baiser sur mes lèvres, comme chaque jour en guise de salut. Je ne puis encore croire qu’un tel souhait puisse un jour s’accomplir ! Mais ton assurance, mon Antonio, que tu désires passer tes jours avec moi, abandonner les honneurs de la cour pour ma modeste compagnie… Ah, que je suis heureux !

Je suis, tout comme toi, d’avis de nous éloigner de l’agitation des villes – je ne désire guère retourner à Paris après le malheur que j’ai connu là-bas, de plus le vent révolutionnaire souffle toujours fort dans le pays, il serait donc plus sûr de s’isoler. Je n’ai que faire de la carrière que j’anéantis ainsi – comme je te l’ai déjà annoncé, je serais fort surpris si je venais à connaître le succès de mon vivant. Tout ce qui m’importe est de pouvoir composer, et même si tu es le seul à entendre ma musique, je serai comblé.

Je suis bien attristé que ta situation à la cour soit si difficile. A Salzbourg aussi, la vie s’est comme arrêtée, mais Constance et ma sœur sont une présence toujours vivante, ainsi je n’ai pas à faire face au silence que tu hais tant. Je m’ennuie davantage, cependant, depuis que tu es reparti à Vienne. Adieu, je brûle d’apercevoir à nouveau tes sourires dont j’ai découvert l’existence pendant cette semaine bénie, et je souffre tant de te savoir si malheureux sans que je n’y puisse rien faire ! Je t’envoie avec cette lettre mille baisers passionnés, et je prie pour que mes mots aient vaincu ton ennui.

     Tien à jamais,

Wolfgang

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vienne, 8 mars 1792         

 

     Mon cher Wolfgang,

Je crains tant que les murailles que j’ai encore tant de mal à abaisser ne te fassent croire que ma joie n’est pas aussi grande que la tienne. Sache que ton consentement à cette vie que je t’ai proposé a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes ! Je m’imagine moi aussi tant de scènes de notre vie future, et chacune me semble plus douce que la précédente. Je n’ose cependant trop espérer, non que je pense que notre avenir en commun ne sera pas aussi lumineux que dans mes fantasmes, mais car nous ne nous sommes pas encore tirés des griffes de Rosenberg. Hier, il est venu me réaffirmer sa détermination à dévoiler notre relation à la cour, et j’ai bien failli m’emporter et lui divulguer notre plan. Je n’ai plus qu’une excuse pour rester à la cour, qui est de faire tomber cet homme. Mais le nouvel Empereur s’en chargera bien vite, et il m’est si doux de le savoir méprisé par les plus hautes instances de la cour. Je sais que nous devrons partir sans dire mot à personne, mais j’ai cependant des remords de laisser ma place de compositeur de la cour vacante, sans que l’Empereur n’ait eu le temps de penser à un remplaçant. J’ai également appris que tu avais reçu l’année dernière le poste d’adjoint du _Kapellmeister_ de Vienne – je suis fort attristé que tu n’aies jamais pu obtenir une position plus convoitée, et je regrette souvent de t’avoir ravi à un futur tourné vers la musique. Mais il faut que je me souvienne de tes mots et de tes baisers – car tu m’as montré de multiples fois que tu m’aimes autant que je t’aime.

Le succès de mes opéras à Paris m’a amené à faire la connaissance d’hommes qui pourraient nous aider à nous établir en France. J’ai renoué avec Beaumarchais et, prétextant un dégoût de l’Empire tel que je cherchais absolument à rejoindre un pays libre – car je ne sais s’il serait enclin à nous aider s’il connaissait mes véritables raisons –, j’ai sollicité des conseils quant à l’endroit où je pourrais me retirer. Cependant, il n’a jamais vécu qu’à Paris, à l’exception de quelques années d’études à l’écart de la capitale, et de séjours en Espagne et à Londres, aussi j’ignore s’il sera utile. Il a évoqué, tout de même, des connaissances en Bretagne, avec qui il promet de me mettre en lien. Je ne sais si la perspective d’un avenir près de l’océan t’enchante autant que moi, mais je puis te promettre que la description qu’il m’a faite de cette contrée est des plus attrayantes, et hormis si nous partions pour l’Angleterre ou les Amériques, nous ne pourrions être plus éloignés de Vienne. Mais peut-être as-tu toi-même des liens avec la France, que tu préfères mettre à profit ? Ne me cache rien, Wolfgang, je ne voudrais t’imposer mes choix.

      Ton dévoué

Antonio

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Salzbourg, 14 mars 1792         

 

      Mon Antonio,

Je m’excuse profusément du délai de ma réponse. Mon corps est encore quelque peu affaibli par la maladie et n’a pas résisté à la fraîcheur des dernières semaines. J’étais alité alors que ta lettre m’est parvenue, et pendant trois jours je n’ai pu formuler de réponse. Je ne puis qu’espérer que tu ne considères pas ce silence comme un refus de ta proposition – car la possibilité d’un futur en Bretagne, pays dont mes amis français m’ont maintes fois vanté la beauté et la culture, m’attire tout autant que toi !

Mais si nous ne savons encore dans quelle demeure nous allons vivre, nous devons penser dès maintenant à préparer notre exil. Un départ pour la France alors que la menace d’une guerre est si présente sera perçu comme une trahison, ainsi nous devons être plus discrets encore !... Je sais qu’il serait plus sage de voyager chacun de notre côté… – mais je ne pourrais souffrir que tu sois arrêté en mon absence, et que je ne puisse obtenir de nouvelles de toi. Par conséquent, je te suggère de me retrouver en premier lieu à Salzbourg, d’où nous partirons pour la France. Il nous faudra traverser le Saint-Empire sans nous faire reconnaître, ce qui sera, je l’imagine, notre tâche la plus ardue. Tu sais mon amour pour ta barbe !... mais elle devra disparaître pour notre salut, car elle permet à tous de te reconnaître. Tu m’as fait part de ton absence de famille, mais Rosenberg sait-il que tes parents ne sont plus de ce monde ? Tu pourras prétexter devoir te rendre au chevet de ton père alité, afin de quitter Vienne sans éveiller ses soupçons. Nous ne pourrons nous attarder à Salzbourg, je le crains, mais ma sœur m’a promis de nous venir en aide du mieux qu’elle le pourra pour divertir l’attention de notre fuite.

Quant à ma position auprès de M. Hofmann, elle nous sera d’une grande aide ! Puisque l’on me pense attaché à la cathédrale, nul ne s’attendra à ce départ impromptu en exil. Bénis sois-tu pour m’avoir rappelé ce poste !... Je vais m’empresser de rédiger une lettre à la ville de Vienne lui réaffirmant mon impatience de pouvoir reprendre ma fonction !

Il me tarde d’être à nouveau face à toi – fût-ce à Salzbourg, en France ou dans quelque autre lieu sur Terre !

     Toujours ton

Wolfgang

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vienne, 18 mars 1792         

 

     Mon cher Wolfgang,

Cette lettre me précédera d’un jour ou deux, afin que tu aies le temps d’achever tes préparatifs pour notre départ. Je m’excuse de n’avoir pas attendu que nous soyons plus certains de notre plan avant de quitter Vienne, mais hier matin Rosenberg m’a posé un ultimatum qui ne m’a donné d’autre choix que de partir au plus vite. Je me plierai à tes propositions, qui sont infiniment plus sensées que celles que je pourrais te faire dans l’état de panique dans lequel je suis. Seule la perspective de te revoir bientôt permet de calmer mes peurs.

J’ai poursuivi ma correspondance avec Beaumarchais, et il m’a fait part de l’existence d’une bâtisse vacante depuis peu, située à quelque distance de Concarneau. Elle est tout à fait à l’écart des villes alentour, mais la proximité de plusieurs villages nous permettra de vivre sans nous soucier d’un manque de provisions. Nous serons cependant bien loin d’une population amatrice d'opéras, ainsi si nous décidons de nous établir là-bas, nous ne pourrons plus avoir au quotidien la compagnie d’autres compositeurs. Ton séjour prolongé à Salzbourg t’a, dis-tu, fait oublier l’agitation grisante de la cour, aussi je ne doute pas que tu sauras t’adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Quant à moi, je pense avoir davantage de difficultés à abandonner la vie musicale de Vienne – mais avec toi à mes côtés, tout sera plus simple, je n’en doute guère. Nous devrons nous arrêter quelques jours à Paris pour finaliser l’achat de la propriété, et je crains que tu ne pourras paraître à mes côtés, mais nous devrions pouvoir nous établir définitivement dans les plus brefs délais, la demeure n’ayant pas de tenanciers, et le propriétaire étant très désireux de s’en séparer.

Si tout se passe bien, je devrais être à Salzbourg le 22. Je ne puis te garantir que rien ne nous fera plus obstacle, mais sois assuré de mon amour pour toi, et du désir que j’ai de vivre à tes côtés.

     Ton dévoué

Antonio

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

     Wolfgang, mon amour,

Si tu lis cette note, c’est que tu es réveillé avant mon retour. Ne t’inquiète pas de mon absence, elle sera courte, je te l’assure. Je m’excuse de n’avoir pu te saluer d’un baiser au sortir du lit, comme nous en avons la coutume, mais une affaire importante m’a poussé à partir pour la ville. Je ne puis te dévoiler sa nature, mais je t’assure qu’elle te ravira, et justifiera cette séparation impromptue.

Sur la table, à côté de ce mot, j’ai déposé des fruits que j’ai cueilli au verger. Tu es libre d’en manger autant qu’il te plaira – je connais ton grand appétit au réveil, et la récolte de cette année s’annonce bonne. Reste raisonnable, cependant, je ne veux point à nouveau souffrir de te voir te contorsionner de douleur après avoir abandonné toute mesure. Tu sais à quel point je crains que tu ne me laisses seul, et chaque maladie est un rappel de ta fragilité.

Tu sais également que je peine toujours à dire librement mes sentiments. Les écrire, cependant, m’est plus aisé. Je te laisse donc cette note pour, également, te rappeler mon amour indéfectible pour toi. Il y a, me semble-t-il, une éternité, mais en réalité tout juste une année et demi, je reniais toute émotion que je ressentais pour d’autres. Je pensais que je vivrais plus heureusement si je naviguais le monde derrière d’épaisses murailles, mais en vérité, ma froideur à l’égard de tous me rendait bien malheureux. Je me réfugiais dans la musique, mais même alors je ne trouvais pas de contentement, tout juste un exutoire aux désirs que je haïssais tant. Je t’ai déjà conté la naissance de mes sentiments pour toi, mais ce que je ne t’ai encore jamais avoué, c’est à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de m’avoir fait accepter ma nature. Je ressentais initialement tant de mépris pour toi que je n’aurais jamais imaginé, alors, que je me trouverais un jour à t’écrire un mot d’amour à quelques mètres de ton corps endormi, dans une maison que nous partageons. Mais même alors que je prenais conscience de l’affection que je ressentais pour toi, je n’aurais pu me résoudre à t’en faire part. Tu m’as appris à exprimer mes sentiments de la manière la plus douce au monde – en me montrant l’exemple, sans jamais me forcer la main. Les multiples fois où tu m’as entendu te dire que je t’aime suffisent à prouver le chemin que j’ai accompli, mais il me semble que je ne pourrai jamais te montrer l’étendue de mes émotions. Toute communication semble infiniment plus simple pour toi, et je regrette de ne pouvoir te retourner l’affection que tu me montres au quotidien. Je ne désespère pas, cependant, de pouvoir un jour y parvenir – car nous avons le reste de nos vies pour nous prouver notre amour.

     Je suis à jamais ton

Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour finir cette fanfiction en beauté, voici les dernières notes sur les références historiques présentes dans ce chapitre :
> 
> \- L’empereur des Romains Léopold II est effectivement mort le 1er mars 1792, cependant sa maladie n’était pas aussi longue que dans ce texte : la vitesse à laquelle il est mort après les premiers symptômes a même fait croire qu’il avait été empoisonné. C’est François II, son fils, qui lui succède au trône.  
> \- Il est fait plusieurs fois référence à la menace d’une guerre avec la France. Cela est en lien avec à la déclaration de guerre de Louis XVI, poussé par l’Assemblée française, à l’Autriche le 20 avril 1792.  
> \- L’allusion que fait Salieri à sa fonction de compositeur de la cour est là en grande partie pour rappeler que, historiquement, Salieri a bien démissionné (ou été renvoyé) de cette position en 1792.  
> \- Mozart avait, comme le mentionne Salieri, été accepté en mai 1791 comme adjoint au maître de chapelle de la cathédrale de Vienne, Leopold Hofmann. C’était une position non rémunérée, mais il espérait probablement ainsi être désigné successeur d’Hofmann, qui mourut en 1793, et ainsi obtenir une rémunération annuelle importante.  
> \- La référence à Beaumarchais vient du fait que le livret d’un des “opéras parisiens” de Salieri, “Tarare”, ait été écrit par Beaumarchais. “Tarare”, mais également “Les Danaïdes”, furent des opéras de Salieri écrits en Français qui rencontrèrent un véritable succès sur la scène parisienne.  
> \- Les allusions aux études et voyages de Beaumarchais sont fondées historiquement. Il est né et est mort à Paris, mais a étudié à Alfort (aujourd’hui Maison-Alfort), et a fait un séjour de dix mois à Madrid. Il est également allé plusieurs fois à Londres, mais également aux Pays-Bas et en Autriche pour faire de l’espionnage au service de la cour française.  
> \- J’ai tout à fait conscience que ce n’est pas tant la barbe que les cheveux (qu’ils soient longs ou courts) de Salieri qui le caractérisent ! Cependant, je faisais dans la lettre du 14 mars une référence au fait que très peu de personnes haut-placé portaient la barbe à l’époque, et que l’apparence de Salieri dans MOR l’aurait très probablement rendu remarquable.


End file.
